Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus configured to execute a print processing based on a print job created in a page description language described on a page-by-page basis and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions to be executed by a processor of the image recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a print processing based on a print job created in a page description language described on a page-by-page basis. One example of the print processing includes: a raster image processor (RIP) processing for analyzing the page description language to create raster data; and a recording processing for recording an image on a printing sheet based on the raster data. Some image recording apparatuses have an interrupt printing function for executing a new print processing during execution of another print processing based on a print job. In the case where another print processing is executed using the interrupt printing function before the completion of a print job created in a page description language and instructed before said another print processing, the RIP processing is paused in response to a user operation on a interrupt button, for example.